


Things We Do For Love

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been practice a song on his violin for about a week to play for his daughter. The song is from an artist that Cybil (and surprisingly Sherlock as well) really adores.</p><p>The things Sherlock will do to put a smile on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

[The Song Sherlock plays on the Violin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3FDDYIcibU)

 

Cybil sat on her little play chair in front of her Papa and John said on the chair next to Cybil. Sherlock stood in front of them both, getting his violin ready to play. Sherlock has been secretly practicing a song on his violin while Cybil was at school. Only John knew what he was doing. It was a surprise for their daughter and Sherlock was hoping he will not screw up somewhere while playing the song. Sherlock worked on this song for about a week, give or take a day and tonight, he was going to play it for them. He was both excited and nervous but he was more excited.

“What song are you going to be playing for us, Papa?” Cybil asked.

“That, my Darling, is a surprise but I can give you one clue. It is a cover of a song that you love.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh okay. I am excited to hear this! No matter what song you are playing.” Cybil said. Sherlock put his chin on the chin rest and put the bow near the strings of the violin

“Are you both ready?” Sherlock asked. Both of them shook their head yes.

“Whenever you are, honey.” John said. Sherlock took a breath and then began playing. The first few notes, Cybil did not recognize the song until around where the singing actually begun. The look on Cybil's face was priceless. She then knew what he was playing on his violin. The song Sherlock was playing was “Ghost Own” by Adam Lambert. One of Cybil favorite songs and favorite singer. Cybil was so excited to hear her Papa playing that John was looking their daughter as quietly clapping along and moving his body to the music. Cybil joined in as well, moving her body to the music as Sherlock kept playing. That made worth the hard work and practice already for him. He was so happy to hear and see his daughter enjoying it. Sherlock will do any thing to put a smile on her face.

When he got to a certain verse, John and Cybil quietly belted it out so they would not interuppt Sherlock or distract him. John and Sherlock are glamberts but not as big as Cybil is. They always have to watch interviews or things with Adam on them. That and/or DVR it and then watch when Cybil got home if it aired while she was at school. Sherlock is a bit more of a fan than John but that doesn't mean John is not a fan because he too likes Adam's songs. Sherlock also has been getting to fashion when it comes to Adam from ertain things. John does own a couple of Adam Lambert tshirts but that's all. Not to mention that they own all 3 CDs but two sets of the 3 CDs. One set they kept in the house and one in the car for when they travel for big car trips.

“Papa is so talented with the violin.” Cybil whispered to her Daddy.

“I agree. Plus, he did this for _you_ , sweetheart. He praticed all week so he can play it for this sweet girl.” John sat then rubbed the top of her head.

“I'll thank him when he puts his violin away so I do not not accidently break it or something.” Cybil told her Daddy.

“Sounds like plan.” John said. Cybil smiled, looked back at her Papa and continued to listen to him until the song finished. When he finished, Cybil and John clapped then stopped a few seconds later after Sherlock bowed. Cybil got up from the chair walked over to her Papa after he put his violin in his case.

“That was awesome!” Cybil said to him.

“It was really was brillant, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock smiled.

“Awe, thank you both.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome, Dear.” John said. Cybil hugged her Papa's leg.

“Thank you for doing that for me. I really loved and enjoyed it.” Cybil said.

“You are welcome.” Sherlock said then picked up his Daughter and held her in his arms then kissed her cheek. She let out a little iggle, which caused both men to chuckle as well. After another minute of holding her, Sherlock put Cybil back onto the ground.

“...Can I watch Glam Nation Tour?” Cybil asked.

“Of course!” John said.

“Yay! I'll go set it up.” Cybil said, going over to the DVD rack to get the DVD and go put it in the player.

As they were watching the DVD, John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John.

“You okay?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, yeah, I am fines. Thanks. ..I just never knew you would do cover songs on your violin. It's not a bad thing and it was amazing. I just never knew.” John whispered.

“When it comes to love, John. I or we will do things that be silly but are worth it. Even if it a small thing we do and as long as I can make you and Cybil smile and happy, I have done my job. Though, the job of being a parent will never be finished.” Sherlock said.

“That is true and I agree with you. And you do make both of us happy.” John said. Sherlock gently leaned forward and looked into his husband's eyes.

And you both make me happy, too.” Sherlock said. John smiled back at him. Suddenly, both of the kissed and then John leaned up against Sherlock and Sherlock put his arm around him. Cybil was sitting on the other side of Sherlock and he had his other arm around her, too. Sherlock looked back at the TV and smiled as John was now looking at the TV, too.

“I love my family so much. And that is why I do things like this for them. Because of love and they are my life. ...I am so happy to have _them_ in my life because I do not know what I would be or what would happen if I didn't.” Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock looked at both of them and kissed them both on the top of their heads, one at a time. John and Cybil then looked at each other and grinned and nodded. Suddenly, they both began to “attack” Sherlock with kisses and tickles. Sherlock won that fight but John and Cybil hung in there pretty good.

“I just realized something.” Cybil piped up.

“And that would be?” John said. She looked up at her Papa.

“If you ever want to...can we record that? Not for Youtube or any thing but just to have so I or we can watch it whenever we can. Only if you want to.” Cybil asked.

“I think would be fine.” Sherlock said.

“Okay! ...Do you take requests?” Cybil asked.

“...You want me to do a KPop song, don't you?” Sherlock asked, smiling. Cybil just looked at her Papa.

“You know me so well and yes. That is exactly the type of song I was going to request.” Cybil replied.

“I can try. What song?” Sherlock asked.

“”Overcome” and/or “Face” by Nu'est.” Cybil said.

“How did _I_ know that you were going to choose a song by that band?” John asked.

“Because you know me so well, too.” Cybil replied.

“True.” John said.

“Next time, I will play one of those for you and I will let you know when.” Sherlock told her.

“Thanks, Papa.” Cybil said.

“You're welcome.” Sherlock said back. All 3 of them got comfy on the couch again and then finished watching Glam Nation Tour.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
